


the sex is good

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he’s not sure what any outsider might think about their relationship but Stiles is pretty confident that he gets spoiled rotten by Scott and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sex is good

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this nsfw gif](http://chaoticwaltz.tumblr.com/post/58908605994)

Now he’s not sure what any outsider might think about their relationship but Stiles is pretty confident that he gets spoiled rotten by Scott and Derek. In bed he means, not outside it. Outside of bed, they’re just softer versions of their regular selves so no one in particular gets spoiled that much. But in bed? Stiles gets everything he wants and then some.  
  


Like right now. He’s sandwiched between Scott and Derek, being fucked steadily by the first and fucking hard into the second. His legs are trembling, muscles aching as he keeps moving back and forth between Scott’s cock and Derek’s tight hole.   
  


There’s a hand on his shoulder and another on his hip, Scott using Stiles to support himself as much as keep his best friend in place. Derek’s in front of Stiles, lying on the table hands curled around the table edge. Stiles has his hands braced against the sturdy table, Derek's knees hooked against his arms to keep him spread wide. His hands are linked with Derek’s, tanned fingers gripping his so tight that Stiles wonders if he’ll be feeling the ache tomorrow. At the very least he hopes there'll be some slight bruising he can show off.  
  


In between these two, giving and receiving at the same time, Stiles feels more loved than he ever has before. It’s his absolutely favorite place in the world, this position right here - where Derek’s every exhale is puffing over his chin and face while Scott’s are brushing over his back. There’s no other place Stiles would rather be than between them both. The center of their affection.  
  


Stiles looks down at Derek’s open mouth, the pink tongue and kiss swollen lips and wants. Wants to kiss, bite, suck at the pretty sight. Wants to push Derek down off the table, on his knees and fuck his face so hard that the werewolf chokes.   
  


Then there’s Scott’s hand carding through his hair, just barely managing to grab enough of Stiles’ hair to yank him back. Stiles’ body arches back into Scott’s, a confused whine rattling in his chest. “Easy.” Scott croons, the word teasing Stiles’ ear and neck as it brushes by. “You know he likes it when you tease him.”  
  


Derek’s eyes hide behind dark lashes when Stiles follows the instruction, trying his best to match Scott’s lazy, slow pace. The older werewolf’s hands slip off and clench around the table edge before he grunts and begins to work himself harder on Stiles’ cock. The teenager groans and rubs the back of his head against Scott’s shoulder desperately. “C'mon, Scott!” He whines, wanting what Derek wants - a good, hard fuck that’ll leave them all a cum-sticky, shaky mess.  
  


Wet, dirty kisses are dropped on his shoulder and the back of his neck, making Stiles pant harshly. “Nope.” Scott mumbles into Stiles’ pale skin and freckles. Derek and Stiles let out identical desperate whines that make the other teenager smirk and reach out to link his second hand with Derek’s.


End file.
